A Fateful Encounter
A Fateful Encounter is the thirty-fourth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired in Japan on November 24, 1979 and in North America on September 5, 2001. Synopsis White Base has returned to Side 6. Mirai greets Bright on the bridge, who says that there is too much red tape and Side 6 wants them to leave. Bright says once maintenance has completed and Amuro returns, they'll leave. Amuro finds himself stuck in a rainstorm and he stops by a house to take cover. Amuro sees a bird flying by which alerts him to the presence of a young Indian woman, Lalah, who sitting on the porch. She comments on how sad it is, as the bird collapses into the lake. Amuro comes onto the porch, surprising her. After talking about the bird, the rain stops and Lalah gets up and leaves, telling Amuro he has beautiful eyes as she goes. Meanwhile the Zanzibar approaches Side 6. Char tells Mulligan that they will be using Lalah in battle soon. Conscon wonders what Char's agenda is. Bright and the White Base crew are surprised as the Zanzibar is docked right next to them. Hayato is angry over the enemy being right next to them and Bright tells him to calm down since they can't fight in Side 6. He forbids anyone from leaving the ship. Cameron meets with Char as he leaves the Zanzibar. Amuro returns to see his father, who asks him how the module he gave him worked out. Amuro lies to him about it upgrading the Gundam's abilities. An upset Amuro drives off in his jeep, thinking about when he and his father were on Side 7. Suddenly the jeep gets stuck in the mud. Another jeep driven by Lalah drives by and stops after he signals it. Amuro is shocked to find Char step out of the jeep and help him tow the jeep out of the mud. Amuro immediately realizes it is Char before he even says his name but Char doesn't notice who Amuro is, only how nervous he is being. Amuro wonders how he knew that it was Char. After Amuro leaves, Lalah tells Char that Amuro must have acted oddly due to Char being well known as the "Red Comet". On the White Base bridge, Bright plans to send the Gundam out in front when they leave. Cameron comes onto the bridge, offering to help out White Base by escorting them with his private ship. He believes the Zeons won't open fire if he does this. Mirai grows angry, not wanting Cameron's help. The two argue in front of everyone. Sleggar slaps Mirai, telling her that Cameron is serious about this and putting his life in danger to help them. Bright says that they will accept his offer. White Base departs Side 6 with Cameron's shuttle in front of them. Conscon's ships are ready, along with a group of Rick Doms. Conscon orders his forces to head after White Base and that they'll attack once outside of the Side 6 border. Rick Doms narrowly pass Cameron's shuttle and White Base. Cameron says he'll stay, but Bright pushes him to turn back. Mirai thanks Cameron and asks him to turn back. The shuttle pilot turns back and flies by the bridge per Cameron's request so he can get one last look at Mirai. White Base passes outside of Side 6 borders and Gundam launches. Conscon's forces pursue them and fire upon White Base. Cameron watches the battle get underway. A TV crew passes them by. Gundam blasts multiple Rick Doms and continues to have success, being able to predict the enemy's moves. Tem watches on his television and cheers on the Gundam. Inside Side 6, Char and Lalah watch the battle on TV. Char asks Lalah if she has been treated well by the Flanagan Institute and to watch the battle closely.Amuro is able to predict a Rick Dom right behind him and blasts it. Bright thinks that Amuro is a lot sharper than before. The beam rifle runs out of energy so Amuro switches to close combat. Not wanting to be humiliated, Conscon orders the Chivvay to ram into White Base. Lalah predicts the white mobile suit will win, without it even being on the screen. Realizing that the Chivvay is launching a kamikaze attack, Amuro launches an attack on its vital spots with the beam sabers and the Chivay is destroyed before reaching White Base. Tem gleefully laughs, thinking the Gundam's performance was due to his upgrade. Cameron tells the shuttle pilot to return to Side 6 and prays for Mirai to make it through this. Amuro tearfully looks back and says goodbye to Side 6. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Lalah Sune Staff *'Script:' Hiroyuki Hoshiyama *'Unit Director:' Ryoji Fujiwara *'Animation Director:' Kazuhiro Taga